


The Trobed Show

by kazoobard



Category: Community, The Truman Show
Genre: M/M, Script Format
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29278977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazoobard/pseuds/kazoobard
Summary: Troy Barnes has never left Greendale. He's never wanted to. Greendale is a great place to live! Nothing is wrong, and everything is okay.
Relationships: Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Comments: 24
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [qrovers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/qrovers/gifts).



A FOGGED MIRROR

The sound of a shower turning off. Footsteps. A hand reaches up and wipes at the mirror. We see him now-- TROY BARNES. We see him from the shoulders up, drying himself with a towel.

TROY

No, Inspector. I'm not leaving you. I can't leave you. You must live. You must live, so that I can tell you how I feel. So that I can travel the universe with you forever.

MARIAH (O.S.)

Troy, you're going to be late!

Troy startles.

INT. KITCHEN. DAY.

Troy enters, wearing a gray repairman's jumpsuit. Mariah sits at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee. Troy kisses her.

TROY

Hi.

MARIAH

Hi, sweetheart. Are you staying for breakfast?

TROY

No, you were right. I'm gonna be late.

MARIAH

Okay. I'll see you tonight, I love you.

TROY

I love you, too.

Troy exits.

EXT. HOUSE. DAY.

The neighborhood is perfect suburbia. Troy opens the door and takes in the morning. The NEIGHBORS wave-- SHIRLEY and ANDRE BENNETT, and their children, ELIJAH, JORDAN, and BEN. Elijah and Jordan chase each other around the yard. Shirley holds Ben on her hip.

SHIRLEY

Good morning, Troy!

TROY

Good morning! Going to work, Andre?

ANDRE

You know it! Shirley's holding the fort down here.

Shirley nods agreeably. Troy waves goodbye and heads toward his car. He is distracted by a loud shattering sound. Troy whirls around to see a large light fixture, broken and surrounded by glass.

TROY

Holy crap.

Troy turns to the Bennetts, but they are nowhere to be seen. He creeps forward to investigate and crouches, turning the light fixture over. A label on it reads "SIRIUS (9 Canis Major)". Troy gathers the fixture in his arms and loads it into his car's trunk. As he drives away, the radio plays loud:

RADIO ANNOUNCER

Another glorious morning in Greendale, folks. Be on the lookout for aircraft parts on your commute today-- a plane crashed nearby, and it was shedding parts on its way down.

TROY

Hm.

RADIO ANNOUNCER

Just another reason to stay away from flying, isn't that right, folks?

Troy gives the radio an odd look and turns it off.

EXT. "GREENDALE A/C REPAIR". DAY.

Troy exits his car and enters the building.

TROY (O.S.)

Mr Laybourne?

INT. "GREENDALE A/C REPAIR". DAY

MR LAYBOURNE, a tall, intimidating man, glances up from his paperwork. Troy is standing nervously in front of him.

MR LAYBOURNE

Yes, Troy?

TROY

Do you need any extra jobs done?

MR LAYBOURNE

You have a whole pile on your desk.

TROY

No, I-- I fixed all of those, yesterday.

Mr Laybourne regards Troy. He tosses a file toward him.

MR LAYBOURNE

Here's a new one. Take your time, Troy, everybody finds it irritating when you don't.

TROY

Yes, sir.

Troy exits the office quickly and is met face-to-face with ANNIE EDISON.

ANNIE

I don't think you're irritating.

TROY

Jesus! Annie, quit it!

ANNIE

Can I go with you?

TROY

Don't you have something to do here?

ANNIE

No. Nobody wants me for anything except to get them coffee.

TROY

Isn't that your job?

ANNIE

I'm an administrative assistant, Troy, not a housewife from the '50s.

TROY

Sorry. I'm going alone.

ANNIE

Fine. You owe me, then. Tell Jeff to stop calling me.

TROY

He really likes you.

ANNIE

Ew.

Troy smiles at Annie.

INT/EXT. ABED'S APARTMENT. DAY.

The door opens. ABED stares at Troy.

ABED

Hi.

TROY

Hi, I'm Troy.

ABED

You're here.

TROY

Yeah. Your air conditioner is broken?

ABED

Oh. Yeah.

TROY

Can I come in?

ABED

Yes.

Abed moves aside, and Troy steps inside, taking in the apartment. Action figures and DVDs on shelves, posters on the walls. He grins.

TROY

Whoa.

ABED

I'm... Abed.

TROY

Troy.

ABED

You said that.

TROY (looking around)

I like your apartment. Mariah doesn't like posters.

ABED

Oh.

TROY

Oh, uh-- Mariah's my wife.

ABED

Right.

Troy turns toward Abed again, looks him in the face.

TROY

Are you okay?

ABED

Yeah-- yes. I'm fine. My air conditioner is broken?

TROY (laughing)

Yeah, that's why I'm here. Can I see it?

ABED

What?

TROY

Your air conditioner.

INT. BRITTA'S APARTMENT. EVENING.

BRITTA sits with the curtains drawn, absentmindedly picking the cheese off a slice of pizza. She watches the TV intently, scribbling in a notebook. Someone on the TV laughs, and Britta shakes her head.

BRITTA

This is hard to watch.

Abed enters.

ABED

Hi.

He looks at the TV.

ABED (CONT'D)

That aired hours ago.

BRITTA

Hey. One of us has work, I'm watching it on the DVR.

Abed sits next to her and grabs a slice of pizza.

BRITTA

You did a great job, except: what's wrong with you?

ABED

I froze.

BRITTA

Yeah, I can see that. He's a victim, you know. He's not Batman.

ABED

I know. He doesn't sound anything like Batman.

BRITTA

Keep your head in the game.

ABED

Like "High School Musical".

BRITTA

No, like... ugh. I'm serious, Abed. You got in. You need to take this seriously.

Beat. Abed turns toward the TV.

ABED

I am.


	2. Chapter 2

INT. ABED'S APARTMENT. EVENING.

Abed opens the door. Troy is wearing his regular clothes, grinning.

TROY

Hey.

ABED

Troy!

Abed lets Troy in and closes the door.

TROY

Thanks for inviting me over. You wanna watch a movie?

ABED

Yes. Have you seen The Matrix?

TROY

Oh... no, I don't know if I wanna watch that. Mariah said it was bad.

ABED (upset)

Oh.

TROY

We can watch something else, though?

ABED

Okay.

Troy points to an Inspector Spacetime poster.

TROY

I love Inspector Spacetime. We could watch that?

Abed relaxes.

ABED

Cool. Cool cool cool. I'll get the DVD. Season sixteen?

TROY

Duh-doy. It's the best one.

Abed nods and moves to the DVD shelves. Troy sits down on the couch.

CUT TO:

Troy and Abed watch the TV. Abed pays rapt attention, and Troy keeps glancing at Abed. The credits roll, and Abed turns to Troy.

ABED

I love this show.

TROY

Me too.

ABED

I was originally worried about the logistics of having an entire half-season with a Negatized Inspector, but they really pulled it off.

TROY (British accent)

Or... pulled it on.

ABED

Exactly.

They smile at each other.

TROY

You're really cool, Abed. I've never met anyone like you.

ABED

That makes sense. Studios usually don't want people like me, I'm off-putting to audiences.

Troy smiles, a little confused but mostly charmed. Abed looks at Troy, then down at his feet. He takes a deep breath.

INT. HOUSE. EVENING.

Troy enters.

TROY

Mariah! I'm home!

MARIAH

Hi, Troy! How was work?

They kiss. Mariah is cooking.

TROY

It was good. I went over to Abed's apartment afterward. How was the library?

MARIAH

Who's Abed?

TROY

That client from last week, the one with the really cool apartment.

MARIAH

Oh, right. Well, It's good you're making a friend. What did you two do?

TROY

We watched Inspector Spacetime.

Mariah rolls her eyes.

MARIAH

You spend too much time watching that show.

TROY

You know, Abed's been to L.A.

MARIAH

Oh, he has?

TROY

I'd like to go there.

MARIAH

You don't want to go to L.A., Troy.

TROY

London, then.

Mariah scoffs.

TROY

Japan.

MARIAH

Troy...

TROY

I wanna go somewhere. I wanna see something.

MARIAH

Don't be ridiculous. How are you going to get there? You can't go over water, you're scared of it.

TROY

I'm not scared of it. I just choose not to go in it or over it.

MARIAH

You said that about the mouse in the basement.

TROY

Mice need personal space.

MARIAH

You love Greendale, Troy. You don't need to leave it.

Troy nods. He glances at what she's doing.

TROY

Why are you making so much chicken?

INT. DINING ROOM. NIGHT.

JEFF WINGER sits at the kitchen table and laughs. Andre Bennett sits next to him. Mariah smiles sweetly across from them, Troy next to her. Troy stares down at his food.

JEFF

So, he-- he was all "Mr Winger, you have no defense! Mr Winger, he's guilty!" And I said, of course he's guilty! It doesn't really matter who's guilty and who's not. This is a court of law.

MARIAH

Great point, Jeff. Andre, could Shirley not make it?

ANDRE

Oh, no, she's busy with the boys.

TROY

Shouldn't you be helping her?

Beat. Mariah smiles.

MARIAH

I'm sure Shirley is perfectly happy at home, isn't that right, Andre?

ANDRE

That's right.

MARIAH

We could all learn a thing or two from her.

JEFF

Huh?

MARIAH

Troy here got it into his head that he wants to go to China.

TROY

Japan.

ANDRE

What?

JEFF

Why in the hell would he wanna do that?

MARIAH

Oh, some man he met. Sounds like a strange guy, if you ask me.

ANDRE

There are a lot of weirdos around. Spilling in from the cities.

JEFF

Hey, Troy?

TROY

Yeah.

JEFF

Annie talk about me?

TROY

Yeah. She wants you to stop calling her.

ANDRE

I remember when Shirley wanted me to stop calling her. And now she's--

TROY

At home?

Silence. Everyone goes back to their food.

INT. KITCHEN. NIGHT.

Troy cleans dishes at the sink. Mariah loads leftovers into plastic containers, out of focus behind him.

MARIAH

And I told him, it does matter! It does matter what model you get, because none of the other brands compare to--

TROY

Jeff has a similar house to us, doesn't he?

MARIAH

...Yes, I believe he does. Almost exactly the same, except for the shingles.

TROY

And he's... he's a lawyer.

MARIAH

Yes he is. Best damn defense attorney in Greendale.

Troy turns around and looks at Mariah. She doesn't look up.

TROY

That's kinda weird, isn't it? That... we can afford the same house as Jeff?

MARIAH

Why would that be weird?

TROY

Because you're a librarian and I'm in A/C repair. We should... we should barely be able to afford our cars.

MARIAH (dismissively)

What are you talking about?

TROY

It's... don't you think it's weird?

Mariah looks at Troy.

MARIAH

No I don't, Troy. Because we are good, honest, hardworking Americans. And you know as well as I do that if you are good and moral you will get what you want.

Troy stares at Mariah. She stares back. Eventually, he looks at the ground.

TROY

Yeah. You're right. I'm sorry.

INT. "GREENDALE A/C REPAIR". DAY.

Annie types at her desk. Troy leans over it, playing with a Rubik's cube.

TROY

Annie, please?

ANNIE

No. Mariah hates me for some reason, I don't--

TROY

She doesn't hate you. She doesn't hate you, why would she hate you? I never get to see you anymore.

ANNIE

I'm seeing you right now.

Beat. Troy looks at Annie.

TROY

Can I show you something?

EXT. "GREENDALE A/C REPAIR". DAY.

The trunk of Troy's car pops open. Annie leans in.

ANNIE

It's a hunk of metal.

TROY

It fell out of the sky.

ANNIE

There's a lot of glass shards in your trunk.

TROY

Out of the sky, Annie!

Beat. Annie turns to Troy.

ANNIE

It looks like one of those plane parts, from that crash.

TROY

I don't think so. Look, I think-- That looks like a bulb there. Or what used to be a bulb.

ANNIE

What are you talking about?

TROY

I don't think it's a plane part.

ANNIE

Troy.

TROY

Yeah.

ANNIE

I love you.

TROY

I love you, too.

ANNIE

You are being a little bit insane right now.

TROY

Annie--

ANNIE

Don't get mad at me, I said it with love! It's just that... you are keeping scrap metal in your car.

TROY

Why would they label airplane parts?

ANNIE

Troy. Can we go inside?

Troy sighs. He closes the trunk.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spoilers for Ginger Snaps in this chapter

EXT. HOUSE. DAY.

Troy steps onto the porch, closing the door behind him. Andre waves him over.

ANDRE

Troy!

Troy walks over, waving back.

TROY

Hey, Andre. How are you doing?

ANDRE

Real good, man. Mariah’s cooking blows me away, I’m still thinking about that chicken.

TROY

I’ll tell her you said that.

ANDRE

Well, how about I tell her myself? You and her can come over for dinner next week.

TROY

I’ll ask Mariah.

ANDRE

Come on, I know you’ve been missing Shirley’s desserts. The boys love them.

TROY (giving in)

Her brownies…

ANDRE

It’s what she’s good at.

Troy looks down, uncomfortable.

ANDRE (CONT’D)

And hey, it’ll get your mind off that stupid plane part you’re obsessing about.

Beat.

TROY

What?

ANDRE

I—

TROY

How’d you know about that?

Andre coughs and glances around.

ANDRE

Look, Troy, I’m late for work.

TROY

But how did you—?

MARIAH (O.S.)

Troy, sweetie!

Troy turns. Mariah stands on their porch.

MARIAH (CONT’D)

You forgot to kiss me goodbye.

Troy turns back to Andre— he’s gone.

TROY (to Mariah)

I— Yeah. Sorry.

Troy jogs back up to the porch and kisses Mariah.

MARIAH

I love you.

TROY

I… yeah, love you too.

INT. “GREENDALE A/C REPAIR”. DAY.

Troy enters. The other repairmen are milling around, not paying attention. Annie turns toward him in her desk chair. Abed stands next to her.

TROY

I’m about to cut Mr Pelton off from our services, I think he’s breaking his air conditioner on purpose—

Troy sees Abed. He stops. They stare at each other. Abed seems nervous.

ANNIE

Hey, Troy. Someone’s here to see you.

ABED

Hi.

TROY

Hi.

Annie looks between them.

ABED

Do you want to get lunch?

TROY

Yeah. Yeah, that sounds awesome.

Annie shields her face from Abed. She raises her eyebrows at Troy. He pointedly ignores her.

ABED

Cool. Cool cool cool.

INT. DINER. DAY.

Troy and Abed sit across from each other. They have the remainders of their lunch in front of them.

TROY

How long have you lived in Greendale?

ABED

Not long. I used to live with my dad, then my friend Britta.

TROY

Is Britta your girlfriend?

ABED

No.

TROY

Oh.

ABED

She’s really cool. She cares a lot about real things.

TROY

As opposed to…

ABED

The Matrix.

Troy smiles.

TROY

She sounds nice.

ABED

She’s not.

Troy laughs a little, surprised.

ABED (CONT’D)

It’s a good thing. I need it, sometimes.

Abed catches Troy’s eye. He ducks his head.

TROY

So why did you move here?

ABED

I…

Troy leans in, waiting.

ABED (CONT’D)

I needed something different, I think.

TROY

That makes sense. Sometimes I feel like I need that, too.

ABED

So why don’t you leave?

TROY

Mariah’s here. My job’s here. My uncle…

Troy clears his throat, suddenly uncomfortable. Abed doesn’t realize.

ABED

Your uncle what?

TROY

Nothing.

ABED

You were about to say something, then you stopped.

Beat. Troy looks at Abed, studying him. He takes a deep breath.

TROY

My uncle used to feel really restless. He fought with my mom a lot about it. He wanted to leave.

ABED

He left?

CUT TO:

EXT. BOAT. DAY.

A storm rages on the sea. A man holds tight to the mast of his boat as it rocks. It capsizes.

CUT TO:

INT. DINER. DAY.

Troy nods.

TROY

Yeah.

Abed tilts his head.

TROY (CONT’D)

Do you wanna go for a walk?

ABED

Yes.

EXT. TOWN. DAY.

Troy and Abed walk side by side along the sidewalk. People pass by occasionally, glancing at them on the way by.

ABED

Ripley is by far the coolest final girl, there’s no question—

TROY

Carrie redefined the meaning of “final girl” in the first place! She’s the protagonist and the monster!

ABED

Ginger and Bridgette?

TROY (tearing up)

She held her sister while she died!

They stop at a crosswalk.

ABED

It’s okay.

Abed reaches out and rubs Troy’s back. It’s awkward and sweet. Troy smiles. A passerby nudges Troy on the way by, and Abed takes his hand back. Troy clears his throat awkwardly. They walk across the sidewalk.

ABED (CONT’D)

Ripley is by far the best, she’s…

Abed’s voice fades out. Instrumental picks up. Troy stares at Abed as he talks, his face, his hands. They walk together, and something in Troy’s face changes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kind of a short chapter, sorry!

INT. KITCHEN. DAY.

Troy sits across from Mariah at the breakfast table. She eats and reads the paper. Troy stares into space, clutching a cup of coffee.

MARIAH

Troy.

Troy snaps to attention.

TROY

Uh— yeah?

MARIAH

You still asleep there?

TROY

…Coffee hasn’t kicked in.

Mariah hums.

TROY

Andre said something weird the other day.

MARIAH

Your clients are always saying one strange thing or other.

TROY

What? No, he’s not a client—

MARIAH

Well, I can’t keep track of who you work with!

TROY

What?

MARIAH

Oh, look at the time. You’d better get going.

Beat. Troy stares at Mariah.

TROY

Yeah.

Troy stands. He exits without looking at Mariah.

EXT. HOUSE. DAY.

Shirley stands outside with Jordan and Elijah, watching them play. Troy approaches her.

TROY

Hi, Shirley.

SHIRLEY

Oh, hi, Troy! Are you doing alright?

TROY

Yeah, I’m okay.

SHIRLEY

And Mariah?

TROY

Yeah, she’s— hey, I haven’t seen Andre in a few days.

SHIRLEY

Hm?

TROY

Andre. Is he sick?

Shirley forces her face into a tight smile.

SHIRLEY

I don’t know who you’re talking about, sweetie.

(to children)

Boys, go inside.

TROY

Yes, you do. Andre, your husband.

SHIRLEY

Troy—

TROY

Andre who I’ve talked to every morning for the past—

SHIRLEY

Honey, I need to go. I think you should call in sick to work today. You’re not feeling well.

TROY

Shirley.

SHIRLEY

Boys, go inside!

The children run inside.

TROY

Shirley, what’s going on?

SHIRLEY

I have to go, sweetie—

TROY

Please, tell me the truth.

Shirley turns to leave. Troy reaches over the fence to grab her wrist— not tightly, just enough to keep her there. He looks at her pleadingly.

TROY

Please.

Shirley wrenches her wrist away. She goes inside. Troy watches her go.

INT/EXT CAR. ROAD. DAY.

Troy sits in standstill traffic, gripping the steering wheel. He’s in a haze.

RADIO ANNOUNCER

Good morning,Greendale, we have another sunny morning today! Here’s a special request from Shirley Bennett— Shirley, you know I always play your songs, it must be hard out there as a single mother—

Troy turns off the radio. He looks out onto the road— idyllic, filled with people off to work. Only his lane has traffic— everyone else moves. Troy steps out of the car.

Troy stumbles onto the road, locking eyes with an oncoming bus driver. The bus stops in front of him, without honking. He moves forward, into another lane— a car stops for him, too. He looks around. Everyone nearby gawks at him. Nobody seems angry.

ABED (O.S.)

Troy?

Troy turns to see Abed on the sidewalk. Troy stumbles to him.

ABED (CONT’D)

Are you okay? What’s going on?

TROY

We need to go. Can we go back to your place?

ABED

I— I have work— don’t you have work?

TROY

I need to talk to you.

Beat.

ABED

Okay.

INT. ABED’S APARTMENT. DAY.

Troy’s haze has worn off. He’s antsy and anxious. He locks the door and closes the blinds, as if it were his apartment. Abed’s eyes widen.

ABED

Uh, Troy…

TROY

My neighbor disappeared.

ABED

People do that.

Troy stops. He studies Abed’s face.

TROY

I’m sorry.

Abed looks away.

TROY (CONT’D)

Abed, something’s— something’s wrong.

ABED

I know.

TROY

I’m serious. Something is really wrong.

ABED

I know. I really, really know.

TROY (tearing up)

I don’t know what’s happening. I don’t— nobody will talk to me.

Beat. Abed looks directly at Troy. He shakes his head.

ABED

It’s early. I can’t— not yet.

TROY

I don’t understand.

ABED

I know.

Abed leans in, whispering in Troy’s ear.

ABED (CONT’D)

There is something wrong. I can’t tell you yet, but you have to lay low.

TROY

Abed—

Abed pulls back to look at Troy.

ABED

Do you understand?

Troy nods slowly.

ABED (CONT’D)

Go home. I’ll call you.

INT. KITCHEN. NIGHT.

Troy and Mariah sit together, finishing their dinner. They hold hands across the table.

MARIAH

He tried to return it! I told him it’s covered in water damage, he needs to pay for it.

TROY

Hmm.

MARIAH

Knocked over a bookshelf running out.

Troy shakes his head absently. Mariah squeezes Troy’s hand.

MARIAH

Hey. What are you thinking about?

Troy shakes his head again.

TROY

Long day.

MARIAH

You should rest. You’ve been so tired lately. I miss my Troy.

TROY

I’m gonna go clean up, okay?

MARIAH

Okay.

Troy lets go of Mariah’s hand and gathers their plates. He walks to the sink and drops the plates in. He turns the water on. Mariah walks by, kissing his cheek.

MARIAH

I’m going to go shower, okay?

TROY

Okay. Love you.

MARIAH

Love you.

Mariah exits. Troy submerges his hands in the water and closes his eyes. He sees it in flashes— Abed’s eyes. Abed’s breath on his ear. Abed. Abed. Abed. Troy takes a deep breath and opens his eyes again. WIDE SHOT of Troy, hunched over the sink, feeling small.

TROY

God.


	5. Chapter 5

INT. JEFF’S APARTMENT. NIGHT.

Troy sits on the couch. Jeff enters and hands him a beer.

JEFF

Glad you stopped by. Everything okay?

TROY

Yeah, just had a long day at work. Didn’t feel like going home yet.

Jeff grunts. He reaches for the remote to turn on the TV. They sit in silence for a moment.

TROY

Have you talked to Shirley?

JEFF

No, of course not. Why would I talk to Shirley?

TROY

I’m worried about her.

JEFF

Hah. I’d be worried about anyone with three kids. Why anyone would want that is beyond me.

Beat.

TROY

Jeff, can I talk to you about something?

JEFF

Yep.

TROY

I’ve been… I dunno how to say this, man.

Jeff looks at Troy.

JEFF

What’s going on?

Beat. Troy avoids eye contact. He takes a deep breath.

TROY

Do you think it’s possible for a man to… like other men?

JEFF

Of course. I like you.

TROY

No, I mean romantically.

Jeff bristles.

JEFF

No.

TROY

But I think—

JEFF

You’re confused, Troy.

TROY

I don’t know. Like, sometimes I see a guy and I get this feeling in my stomach—

JEFF

Stop. Talking. It’s not possible, and it’s crazy that you think it could be.

TROY

Is there something wrong with me?

JEFF

Yeah, a little bit. But you’re just being irrational. You don’t like men, Troy. You like your wife. I suggest you go home to her.

INT. BRITTA’S APARTMENT. NIGHT.

Britta sits in front of the television, her notebook aside. She gapes at the screen, shocked. Abed wanders out of a bedroom behind her, half asleep.

ABED

Why didn’t you wake me up? That turned into six-and-a-half-hour nap.

Britta turns to Abed, wide-eyed.

BRITTA

He’s gay.

ABED

What?

BRITTA

Abed, he’s gay.

Abed blinks, more alert.

ABED

What does that mean?

BRITTA

It means we need to find a way to get him out, like, now.

Abed nods.

ABED

Water?

BRITTA

We already ruled out water, he can’t do it.

ABED

He can’t do air travel either, they always block him.

Britta shakes her head.

BRITTA

We need to think of something. It’s gonna be really bad if we don’t.

EXT. DOCK. SUNRISE.

Troy and Annie sit at the dock, staring out at the horizon.

ANNIE

Have you gone home at all tonight?

TROY

No. I know I should’ve, but I just… I can’t.

Annie nods.

ANNIE

What are you thinking about?

TROY

I wanna leave. I need to leave. I need to go somewhere.

ANNIE

I think you should.

TROY

You do?

ANNIE

Yeah, I do. You seem… you seem really unhappy.

TROY

I’m scared.

ANNIE

I'll go with you.

TROY

You will?

ANNIE

Yeah. It'll be less scary, then.

Troy leans his head on Annie’s shoulder.

INT. HOUSE. MORNING.

Troy enters as quietly as possible.

MARIAH (O.S.)

Troy.

Troy startles.

TROY

Jesus!

MARIAH

You know, I’ve been up all night waiting for you.

TROY

I’m sorry.

MARIAH

Where have you been?

TROY

I just needed some time.

MARIAH

Are you having an affair?

TROY

What? No!

MARIAH

Who were you with?

TROY

Jeff. And Annie.

Mariah scoffs.

MARIAH

Annie?

TROY

Oh my god, I’m not having an affair with Annie.

MARIAH

I’ve always known something was going on with her—

TROY

She’s never even had a boyfriend, she turns down every man who comes onto her.

MARIAH

Oh, she has? Were you one of those men?

TROY

What? No! I don’t even like…

Troy falters.

MARIAH

Something’s wrong with you.

TROY

Yeah, I’ve heard.

MARIAH

I’m sick of this, Troy. I want you out by tomorrow morning.

TROY

What?

MARIAH

It’s been a long time coming.

Mariah storms out. And Troy is alone.

INT. OFFICE. DAY.

Annie sits in a chair, waiting. The door opens. PIERCE HAWTHORNE enters.

PIERCE

Miss Annie Edison.

He holds out his hand to shake. She doesn’t take it.

ANNIE (coldly)

Mr. Hawthorne.

Pierce sits across from her.

PIERCE

I haven’t seen you since our interview. Have you been doing well?

Annie stays silent.

PIERCE (CONT’D)

Me, too. I have a lot of things I’m appreciative of. Ratings are going up, incidents are going down. I am not, however, appreciative of that little stunt you pulled this week.

ANNIE

I’m his friend. I told him what I think.

PIERCE

That’s not your job, little miss Annie. You tell him what I think.

Beat. Tension-filled eye contact.

PIERCE (CONT’D)

Now that he’s… in limbo, he’s going to need somewhere to go. He’s going to ask to stay with you. Say no.

ANNIE

You don’t know he’ll do that.

PIERCE

He feels safe with you. He’ll want to stay close. He’s a sweet boy, but… predictable. Makes my job easier.

ANNIE

I heard he’s surprised you lately.

Pierce waves a hand dismissively.

PIERCE

Minor setbacks. We did some shuffling around, some light firing. Thankfully, I have other, loyal residents who know what to say. How to stay cool and in control.

Beat. Pierce stands.

PIERCE (CONT’D)

You want to keep your job, don’t you?

Annie avoids eye contact. She nods.

PIERCE (CONT’D)

Good. No more slip-ups.

Pierce exits.

INT. ABED’S APARTMENT. DAY.

Troy unpacks a bag. Abed watches awkwardly from the couch.

TROY

Thanks for letting me stay here. My other friend doesn’t have room.

ABED

That’s okay. I like having you around.

Troy smiles. Abed looks away.

ABED (CONT’D)

Are you feeling sad?

TROY

Weirdly, no. I’m kind of excited. It’s like getting to start over.

ABED

Starting over is good.

Beat. Troy looks around uncomfortably. He speaks quietly.

TROY

I know you said to wait to for you to call, but…

Abed shakes his head. Beat.

ABED

I… Troy, can I…?

TROY

Do whatever you want.

Troy is embarrassed by the statement. Abed doesn’t notice. He stands and turns off the light. We see them, still, but barely. Blanketed in shadow. Abed steps close to Troy.

ABED (whispering)

Is this okay?

TROY (whispering)

Yeah… I, I guess.

Abed puts his hand on Troy’s waist.

ABED

Is this…?

TROY

Yes.

Beat. Troy takes a deep, nervous breath.

TROY

Abed…

ABED (re: lights)

I don’t want them to see us.

TROY

Who would see us?

Abed doesn’t respond. He tilts his head down. He kisses Troy.

ABED

Troy?

Troy kisses Abed, this time. It lasts longer. Their hands wander— shoulders, faces, hips.

ABED (CONT’D)

We have to be careful. We’re only safe in the dark and quiet. Do you understand me?

TROY

Abed…

ABED

I need you to understand.

TROY

I do.

Troy leans in. Abed meets him halfway. They don’t break away this time.


End file.
